


Clothes

by LadyOfTheMist27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Cute, M/M, awkward pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheMist27/pseuds/LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clothes make the man. </p><p>Alternatively, the one where Levi didn't realize that this boy had a bangin' body and shit now he's even more smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, so I'm still getting a grasp on characters, through shameless fluff!  
> I hope everyone enjoys~

Most days, it was (sort of) easy to keep his eyes off the brat that popped in for afternoon coffee. A stern mental reminder that he was definitely at least a good decade younger than Levi and that this was disturbingly lecherous behavior for a man his age usually did it. Those reasons, however, did _not_ stop Hange from cackling in the most unsubtle way possibly and elbowing him every time the boy walked in. The fucker.

Today was no exception, and he kept his eyes firmly on the countertop he was passionately scrubbing until the boy shyly cleared his throat. “Hello, may I please have a large caramel latte?”

For a second, he dared to lift his eyes and was greeted with a familiar sight. A lanky body clothed in an overly large sweater, golden skin almost glowing beneath the bright lights of the coffee shop, and eyes that held the ocean blinking from beneath thick lashes. _Shitshitshit mission abort too bright nope nope nope._

“That’ll be two dollars and twelve cents.” For the first time he was grateful for his resting bitch face; it made it impossible to tell when he desperately wanted to date boys with huge-ass eyes.

Hange bustled behind, snickering as they prepared the drink. They had known Levi long enough to tell when he was in love, and feasted upon his misery.

“Here you go!” The boy (what was his name? Aaron? Eren?) slid forward two bills with exact change stacked on top. “I’ve gotten this so many times I’ve kinda memorized the price.” He smiled hesitantly at Levi, obviously expecting a response of some sort.

Levi was too busy admiring the ocean to say anything other than a, “Oh.” _Smooth. You must seem like such an adult._

The boy’s expression dropped, and he dejectedly took the coffee proffered by Hange, and Levi promptly felt like shit. All he had wanted was to hold a normal conversation with his barista, and what he got was a short angry midget who had hardcore eye baggage. It didn’t stop him from staring at where the boy’s ass moved beneath his loose sweater. Ugh, why did the student have a penchant for wearing such baggy clothing?

“You really should stop pining, you know,” Hange popped up beside him. “Just go for it and all that.”

“And get turned down with pity? I’ll pass.”

“Come ooooooooooooooon, you know you want to tap that~” They practically sang.

He shrugged off her arm that had somehow draped itself around his shoulders. “Back the fuck off. Besides, I haven’t even seen this ass I’m supposed to be tapping. Maybe it’s not even that impressive.”

“It’s certainly true his clothes are a little…loose.” Hange acknowledged. “But I have a feeling he’ll be really impressive, if you know what I mean.” They wiggled their eyebrows.

“I doubt it.” He scoffed, turning away. Nobody could be that perfect. _Right?_

* * *

 

_Fuck he’s too perfect._

“Ooooooh, Eren nice outfit change.” Hange complimented.

“You think?” The boy fidgeted a bit, obviously uncomfortable under the high-energy scrutinization of Hange.

Levi could only stare, mouth abruptly dry. Somehow, he had ditched his usual baggy clothes for ones that actually _fit_ …and holy shit this was unexpected. Well-toned arms as golden as the rest of his body were on display, and his shirt rode up a bit when he pointed to something as he talked to Hange, showing off a sliver of toned belly that made Levi want to get on his knees and worship the boy in _every way possible_.

“Why don’t you give us a twirl?” Hange asked, clearly stifling their laughter, glancing at Levi with triumph in their eyes.

Eren nodded, giving a small turn, putting his ass on display for a split second. And what a glorious split second it was. It was round and plump and _holy fuck what if it was golden tan too_? The boy’s entire body was perfection, and Levi abruptly had a mental image of being buried in him, balls deep, admiring that pretty back and ass. No, no, thoughts like this were _badbadbad_ , he could _not_ salivate over this nubile young body like a molester.

“…special occasion?” He re-entered the world of the living just as Hange asked the boy a question, already whipping up his typical drink. Shit, had he been so out of it that he had missed the order and transaction?

“Well, I wanted to confess to the person I like today, so I figured that an effort was in order.” Eren laughed, combing a hand through his chocolate locks.

It was as if Levi had been dunked in a vat of freezing water. Yes, how had he forgotten? Eren was young and social; he would move on with his life towards bigger and better things, never aware that his antisocial thirty year old barista was pining for him. Levi’s feelings were irrelevant. Abruptly, he felt ashamed for his lustful thoughts, grabbing the coffee from Hange and setting it in front of the boy. “Thanks for your business.”

“Thank _you_ for the coffee. You guys make it perfect every time.” Eren smiled, flashing those pearly whites and Levi is struck with a sense of nostalgia for days when he was brave enough to make the first move, to chase after boys with golden skin and youthful confidence.

“So…” The boy suddenly blushed deeply, shoving a slip of paper into Levi’s hands.

Jumping in shock, he looked down at it. It was a bit raggedy, but clean, and had a string of numbers scrawled on it.

“Do you want to try going out with me?” Eren looked at him hopefully.

 _Say yes, say yes._ His mind urged, and yet other words spilled from his mouth. “I’m almost thirty.”

“Age is just a number, and I’m willing to try and make it work.”

“I’m a clean freak.”

“I can tell from how clean this place is.”

“I have a shitty-literally-sense of humor.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be corny enough to make up for it.”

He could think up a thousand more excuses, but only one more dropped from his lips. “And it’s entirely possible that I’m a bit scared.”

Those turquoise pools softened. “I am too.”

Pocketing the slip of paper, Levi looked up at Eren, and spoke with bravado he didn’t feel. “You’d better make this worth my time.”

Eren’s shoulders slumped with relief. “I’ll try my best.” And he leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on Levi’s cheek before scurrying out the door.

It had been a long time since Levi had had the courage to chase after golden-skinned boys.

It was a good thing the boy might’ve actually been the one chasing _him._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always make my day ^^


End file.
